


My Shizu-chan

by Heelium



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Trying to make a sad story but can't, my English suck, summary 2, the story 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heelium/pseuds/Heelium
Summary: Blood.So much blood.Shizu-chan.{Told from Izaya's pov}





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a Durarara fanfiction. I'm writing this on phone and my English suck so please don't hate so much.(and it's 3am , idk why I'm not sleeping...) Hope you'll like it :)

Blood.

So much blood.

Shizu-chan.

My Shizu-chan was lying in the ground, in his own fucking blood. He was not moving. Just laying still.

No words.  
No screams.  
Nothing.

I couldn't ever hear him breath.

Pain.  
Anger.  
Those two feelings was what I felt. 

Angry because someone shot his Shizu-chan.  
Angry because Shizu-chan was so careless.  
Angry because I couldn't hear him breath anymore.  
Angry because I-I....

Because I...

Because I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him because I am weak! How could I let this happen?! 

How could I?!

I was suppose to protect him! I was suppose to fight him on the day! I was suppose to make love with him on the night! I was suppose to hold him tight while telling him that he is m- was my monster. I was suppose to tell him everyday that he did matter to me! And it didn't matter if he's a monster or human. I was suppose to tell him that I-I.... That I...

That I love him.

Oh God! I never told him how much I love him! It was always Shizu-chan who told he that he loves me. I never told him that...

But now I can't. Why? Because he's dead. Shizu-chan is dead. Because of me!

He's dead.  
My sun is dead. 

"I love you too, Sh-Shizu-chan."  
But it is too late now.  
"Please answer me back."


End file.
